GTA IV Rise Of The Dragon
by Drakkius
Summary: A young boy and his female bodyguard arrives at Liberty citys airport, what is the reason they are there and what will happend?
1. Prologue

**This is a story wich will have extreme violence,nudity/pornoghrapical and extreme harash language.**

**Rated M for Mature.**

**/AN:Also i want to point out that i havn't finnished GTA 4 or any other GTA game except the first.**

**Second this will be a crossover from different games similar to the same genre and play style in the GTA series.**

**The games will be.**

**GTA 4,GTA San Andreas,Yakuza**

**More crossovers might come later but you will have to se later on.**

"Talking"

Thinking

'Radio/cellphone'

_Prolog_

I don't want to remember that night,The silence that was interupted by screams and gunfire. The night that suddenly became as bright as the day. Who was that foreign man wearing the black suit...

"Oi...oi Ryu wake up, wake up,We are almost there now, we are about to land." Aki said while she was trying to wake him up from his sleep.

'All passenger please fasten your seatbelts as we are about to land to Franchise International Airport in Liberty City'.

The plane started to drop alttitude and after a little while it landed onto the airlane.

'Hello passangers this is the captian speaking,Thanks for a wonderfull flight and i hope you will enjoy your visit here in Liberty City, Also please remain in your seats until the plane has stopped'.

"Are you awake now Ryu?" She kindly asked him. He looked towards her still half asleep. "yes,yes im awake, So we are now in there?" He asked while he slowly tried to get some energy to open his eyes.

"Yes we are there now Ryu-San, Lets get our things and we will be on our way to your new home" She replied while letting out an sigh.

The plane stopped and them both took their bags and went outside, The weather was sunny and it was a little bit hot.As they walked through the terminals Ryu accidental bumped into guy that was standing and drinking his coffe who spilled it over himself, They guy turned around screaming out "What the fuck, My new tuxedo is ruined, What the fuck am im going to wear now you little punk, Who do you think that i am, i oughta fucking..." he said before Aki had him in an armlock with him on the ground.

"Apolegize to my master now for using such harash words" She said while putting her weight more down onto his back.

He looked puzzled about what exactly happend, he was thrown to the floor without even realised it.

"Eyyy girl it was he who bumped into me and coffe stained my suit, im Not going to fucking apolegize for that" he screamed while feeling her knee preassuring more and more on his back.

"Aki realese the man, it was clearlt my fault,We will pay him what he needs to cover the expenses" He replied while looking at them.

She did like she was told and realesed the man while frowning at him "You are lucky that my master is so forgiving as he is."

The man looked at the young man and stood up "Give me my fucking money...Now" he said while he glanced at Aki.

Ryu looked at the man and said calmly "Okey so what do i owe you for your suit?"

"You owe me a fucking 2000 plus a another 1000 for your fucked up girlfriend over here" He yelled out while brushing dirt from the suit.

Ryu looked at Aki and nodded, She opend one of the bags and threw out a bunt at the man.

"This is 10.000, They are yours for the trouble we caused you." Ryo replied and bowed in a traditional japanese custody and short after both Ryu and Aki went out from the airport to get a cab.

The man looked even more puzzled than before, his eyes glanced at the money and at the two as they headed out.

"Shit man who the fuck was that little dude?"he said loudly to himself before himself started to walk out from the airport.

**This is a short chapter of my story, just an idea i put togheter today, i hope that you like it and i will do my best to work with the story so that it becomes good.**

**And if you find any grammar or bad spelling in there well yay you found it, be proud, but im not going to fix it since english ain't my native language and it will be to bothersome to fix it. **

**So with out further delay i will soon start working with the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:This will be the first Chapter after the smal prologue.**

**i will try my best to put the story togheter and i hope that you will like it.**

**Please review what you think, but please no comments bout my spelling and grammar since i know i suck at it, it's the story that is important.**

**Chapter 1**

'Anthony Speaking...'

'Hej Anthony, It's CJ ,Come pick me up, im at the Airport' CJ said as he called while walking out.

'CJ! Hi...well yeah sure wait i'll be there right away' Anthony replied and hung up.

After thirty minutes Anthony parked outside the terminals and waited while he smoked.

An black suited man walked up to the car and knocked on the window to get the guys attention.

Anthony lowered the window so that he would be able to hear what the guy said.

"Hey for fuck sake lock up the car Anthony, i won't be able to get inside you stupid fuck. Also head to a dry cleaner, my suit is ruined."

Anthony smiled a bit and took out his Cigar while blowing out the smoke "Well if you have called me before you landed you wouldn't have had to wait here for thirt minutes, so i wonder who actually is the dumb fuck." He said while he started to laugh.

"yeah yeah, get me to the dry cleaner, som asian dude spilled coffe on me and i need to get that fixed."

Anthony stopped laughing and looked serious towards CJ, "An asian dude... What did he look like?..."

Cj scratched his head while he looked at Anthony "Well he was young, probebly round his teens and he had some kung fu chick with him, She was pretty hot but an regular bitch, she was calling the brat something like Ryu or something, i don't know..."

Anthony sighed by relef and drove off from the airport towards the city central.

"You know it has been some years since you left for San Andreas and time has changed, so has the mob. Back in the days there was only the italians that were a threath, now we got russians,Irishs, the Triads here. And the ones you don't want to fuck with is the Triads. So when you se an asian guy do not fuck with them, i repeat do not fuck with them, and also they are the ones that controlls more than 60 of this city." Anthony said.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?, The smal asians have ceased controll, what the fuck happend?" CJ shouted out while he snatched one of Anthonys cigars and started to smoke.

"Well im not entirly sure, A year ago the Russians were the ones that controlled the city, But that was until Niko Bellic came, he Eradicated them in some weird revenge thing and now controlls most of the orderd Hits here in liberty city, He got his so called Bodyguard buisness, but it is actually an Contract killer agency. The Triads came after he had set up his buisness and well since the russian had loosed much it became an all out Irish Triad war and the triads simply wooped their asses, i mean you seen one of those Jet Lee movies. something like that happened." He replied as he turned onto the highway.

"So you are saying that some asians just came in and walked over everyone?" CJ said while he blowed out some more smoke from his almost finnished cigar.

"yeah something like that, but on the other hand they pay allot of money for people to do their dirty work, Also since they are so big it's hard for them to check up on everything thats happening in this city, like their shippments,Me and some friends have earned some bucks stealing from them and they suspect the irish and hits them hard, well until recently, one of us got caught while he was robbing some asian store and lets just say that he ain't able to tell bout it if you get what i mean." Anthony calmly replied.

As they drove off from the highway they both sat silenced until they reached their destination. An Runned down apartment in the slums in Bohan.

They both got out of the car and headed to the apartment, when they came in it actually was quite big, not like it showed on the outside, it had a balcony with a table and some chairs,The inside was nicely decorated and had an barrock wallpaper, There was allot of furnitures and a big screen tv.

"Well i bought out the neighbours and well fixed both apartments into one big instead, So i'll let you stay here since im mostly at my girlfriend, Anyway take a rest and tomorrow i'll introduce you to my friends." Anthony said before he headed out.

**A/N:Well this is the first chapter, the story will be a little slow in the start, im currently still thinking bout how the story should unfold, And there is where you reviewers come in.**

**After Chapter 5 i will let something happend based on what one of the reviewers would like to happend (and if i like it).**

**Anyway thanks for reading and i'll be waiting for your reviews.**


End file.
